Ushanka
by LyckyDycky
Summary: Ushanka (Kyle x Stan) Kyle Broflovsk was a normal 16 year old teen, who lives in a crazy town called South Park, and was the (sadly) the only Jew there. Cross that out... He was a 16 year old gay teen in love with his child hood friend.


**Ushanka **(_Kyle x Stan) _HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYLE! May 26!

_Duh it's going to be a bit OCC… When was the last time I even watched South Park? I made Ike older then canon. _

Kyle Broflovsk was a normal 16 year old teen, who lives in a crazy town called South Park, and was the (sadly) the only Jew there. He had apple red hair that was once all curly but after a well spent 140 dollars in the salon it became a wavy style. The red head's eyes were large and full of wonder. The green eyes would just pull you in deeper and would analyze you. His expressions (most of them) were easily expressed in his eyes.

He was the shortest out his group of friends; even Cartman who was the shorter one by 3 inches sky rocketed just last year to a confident 5 feet 11 inches, almost at 6 feet. Kenny was 4 inches taller and Stan was 5 inches taller than Kyle; he was only 5 feet 7 inches, being shortest out of all of them now made Cartman, damn fucking Cartman never missing a chance to tease him of his feminine height.

The only Jew in the town was sitting down at the nearest Starbucks. It was only 8 blocks away from home and was packed with hormone crazy teens to hard working adults rapidly typing on their laptops. He ordered a green tea latte without all the whipped cream, caramel and chocolate… though it was quite temping.

He was waiting for Stan. Today was supposed to be all night long video game night. But Stan called him at the last minute saying he was busy with something.

Sipping on his drink he noticed Wendy and Stan walking next to each other laughing. Stan was holding a medium sized shopping bag; the former thought it was for Wendy.

He curled up on his seat and kept staring wondering what they-_Stan _was doing. He played with the bunny like ears of his Ushanka. For all you people who don't know what it is, Ushanka is a trooper or a trapper's hat, is a Russian fur cap with ear flaps.

It was the middle of May, but to Kyle it felt like the middle of winter when he was alone in the corner of the class when he was in first grade while everyone was singing songs about some fat man named Santa when he saw Stan smiling at Wendy.

So Stan left him for Wendy, great, a long tradition broken by her.

He bit his straw and threw about the half empty drink. After seeing all that unintentionally he wasn't feeling up to for something sweet like a green tea latte. Kyle grabbed his small green messenger bag he got for his birthday last year by his mom. He looked in his bag to find his Iphone to listen to music.

All he saw was depressing songs about broken hearts, or just plain old depressing songs. He should really update his songs, half of them Kyle didn't even like any more.

The sky was starting to darken when he half way home. Kyle started to run the last 3 blocks; he noticed Stan and Wendy were only a couple meters away from them; they didn't notice him Kyle thought. But at the last minute Stan saw an orange blur heading the opposite way. He frowned when he recognized it was Kyle.

=page break=

Kyle slammed his bedroom door closed and slid down the wall like a wet rag. '_Shit… This is great… I hate my life." _He didn't know why he hated seeing Stan and Wendy being together. He always thought it was a good thing that they were starting to warm up to each other but deep in his heart he felt a small stab that started to grow within time.

After the big fourth grade incident they were never Stan and Wendy was never the same; they were a bit distant from each other.

Looking back, Kyle laughed at his stupidity of helping Wendy getting close to Stan. Whenever she saw Stan, Wendy would blush a bit and if you pay attention to her speech, it would, ever so slightly would stutter.

The TV in the living room was turned on full blast by his adopted younger brother named Ike. Surprisingly he isn't that annoying type of younger brother (But he does get annoying sometimes). Kyle changed out of his usual orange jacket and forest green jeans to fluffy light green with blue polka dots pyjamas.

Ike was flipping to random channels. After 136 channels he finally found one somewhat okay show about ghosts. The older brother flopped onto the couch next to Ike. He let himself get eaten by the extremely fluffy cushions on the couch.

"Hey," Ike greeted. All his attention was on the TV screen. Kyle sighed and mumbled a hello back. The 12 year old looked at him strangely. "So… What's the problem?"

Kyle said nothing. But Ike kept staring at him for an answer. "Nothing… nothing at all…"

"Nothing?" He asked back still not sold by the answer. Ike lowered down the volume of the TV. He replied firmly. "Kyle."

Grabbing a pillow for comfort he answered back. "I just… god this is embarrassing to tell a 12 year old… I don't know… You know Stan," Ike nodded slowly remembering the dark haired teen that always comes over. "Wendy likes him and well… I kind of saw them together."

"Isn't today the day he comes over?" Ike asked. Stan nodded.

"He said he was _busy_," Kyle growled the answer. He shoved his face to the pillow and pretended he did _not _sound like a pissed off girlfriend. Ike raised an eyebrow and let a small grin paste his face.

"You're in L-O-V-E," He exclaimed. "Love!"

"Shut up!"

"Love," he whispered again this time with a wider grin.

"ARGGHHH! I do not like my best friend in that way!" Kyle stormed off back to his room and slammed the door closed. He jumped onto his bed and looked at the picture frame of him and Stan. Their heads were smushed together to fit in the picture. He laughed but quickly blushed. "… I think."

"Pms'ing," Ike rolled his eyes.

=page break=

The numbers on the board looked like random curls and lines done by a bored five year old kid who somehow got hold of expo markers and the keys of a classroom. Kyle was sitting in the front of the small class room that currently only held 15 students all aiming high for their future.

The room smelled strongly of expo markers and an odd mixture of sour oranges and dog fur.

He was in AP Calculus. None of his close friends was in AP Calculus; well Stan was close but was off exactly by 2 points. The lady teacher was writing an equation on the board. Kyle was trying to pay attention but his mind danced off to another destination.

"Mr. Broflovsk," She asked him. "Are you alright?"

Kyle quickly nodded and wrote down the long line of numbers. '_One more year till high school ends…' _

=page break=

He was ignoring him for the past three days and Stan was starting to get fed up. He spun his pencil around his fingers, the speed sped up. Kyle was currently in AP Calculus and they wouldn't see each other until lunch which is in two periods. The pencil between his fingers almost snapped until Kenny threw a note to him.

_The fuck is wrong? _

Stan started to reply.

_Kyle, he hasn't been talking to me since Saturday!_

_Hmm… _Kenny smirked. He rolled his eyes when he looked at Stan's face. It was sad how the two didn't notice how they act like an old married couple since they knew each other. Of course Kyle was the wife with pants and Stan was the father.

_Agh! _Stan slammed his head onto the table and waved his hands signalling forget about it. But Kenny pressed on.

_Dude, the fuck did you do? _

…

_I take that as something did happen. _

…

'_ello? _

Stan rolled up the piece of paper they were passing the message on and threw it perfectly to the recycling bin. His eyes wandered around the room back to the clock. _11:37_

=page break=

May 26

Kyle was stuffing his jacket inside his too small locker. His paper filled binder fell out of the top locker then following along with it other notebooks and binders fell to the ground with a loud _thunk_. Cursing his luck, Kyle kneeled to the floor picking everything up. He shoved in his fallen objects in record time and slammed the locker shut. Turning around, the first thing he saw was Stan's face and his hands grabbing his, dragging him somewhere.

Flabbergasted, Kyle tried to get out of Stan's iron grip. "Stan! The hell are you doing!"

Stan ignored him and just kept going to the questionable destination. He was locked straight ahead. They look a left turn into an empty classroom; he locked the door with a soft click. Kyle looked at him in confusion.

"Stan," Kyle repeated the name. "Stan?"

He took a step forward to him. The latter only shuffled. Kyle looked at him. Stan's skin was a bit more tanned since the weather got warm. His face was painted a bright pink that reminded Kyle of his mom's favorite rose pink skirt she would wear on Easter. The latter reached to Kyle's pale cheeks. "Why were you running away from me?" He gently asked.

Kyle blinked and paused. "…" No answer could form up into compatible words. Only thoughts rushed through his head and maybe some random eh or ums or oh came out of his mouth. Finally after many thoughts something simple popped out. "I… really don't know, maybe because of Saturday. You know, you were with Wendy. Shit…"

"Sat…urday?" Stan mimicked. He shook his hair. "Kyle… You don't know why I was with Wendy."

"Date," He said. Tears started to gather, he held them in but the weight started to let a couple of stray tears let loose. "You were on a date!"

Before he knew it, Kyle was enclosed by a pair of arms. His face was against a broad chest. "Wendy was helping me get something."

The red head looked up confused. "Happy birthday," Stan took out a yellow coloured box with a green and blue stripped ribbon and bow on top. "You're finally 17."

Kyle gingerly took the box and slowly ripped the wrapping paper wondering what was inside this box. His hands touched the lid of the box and separated the top off letting him see a brand new forest green coloured ushanka. Taking out the hat, felt the soft cotton of the ear flaps. "Thanks, my old one was getting ripped."

He went on his toes and kissed Stan on the lips not caring for the world if the affection was only one sided. But instead Stan grabbed Kyle closer to him deepening the kiss to another level. They only parted to air, but once that problem was taken care of their lips met again.

"I love you," Stan whispered into his ear.

Kyle felt his lips shape into a smile. "I love you too."

"I wonder what Cartman will react seeing us," He laughed. The duo, once best friends now in a relationship sat down onto the carpeted floor.

"Want to try?"

"Never knew you were so daring,"

"There are firsts you know." Kyle lightly punched him in the arm. "…But I have a feeling a bet was made…"

"Now we really have to do it,"

~Fin~

_I just MIGHT make a sequal… if people want me too. _

_OMG I POSTED THIS WEEKS AfTER THIS Birthday! O.O opps! I was so busy that week with tests and just realized it… _


End file.
